The Girl Who Noticed
by MissyBailey
Summary: The weeping angels steal people away from our world every day without anyone noticing, but one girl did. Rated T because it might creep some people out. I FIXED THE TYPOS! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please review so that I can make it better!**

**(If you find any typos tell me, and I will fix them.)**

The Girl Who Noticed, and Remembered

When I was little, we moved to a house across from a park. My mom and I would walk over there almost every day that summer. She would sit and talk with her friends and I would play with mine. It was a plain park without much landscaping or anything fancy except for a statue of an angel. It had walking trails heading off from the statue in the middle of the park. They went all around town and through the forest next to the park.

My friends and I would usually play on the playground equipment a little ways from the statue. As I passed the angel each day to get to my friends, I would stop and stare. She was beautiful, and it seemed to me that every day, as I passed her I would notice something different from the day before. One day she would be smiling, the next she would wear a frown, and sometimes her face would be completely blank. but every day, her eyes were piercing. they shouldn't have been, they were made of stone, but for some reason it felt like she was staring into you. It felt like she could see who you were and all that you could be.

That year, the year I was 10, people started disappearing. People who were off on their own wandering through the park late at night or early in the morning would just disappear. Sometimes I would watch from my bedroom window when someone would run by. As they were passing the angel, none of them stopped and stared like I did the just kept running or walking their dog. Then, I would blink or turn away and poof, they were gone, leaving behind a cell phone or a frantic dog, lost without its master.

When I was 14 years old I got an art set for my birthday. It was not fancy or anything, just some pencils and a sketch pad, but I loved it. As soon as I got it, I would go around the house drawing everything I could see, and one day I was looking out my bedroom window and I saw someone running. It was a girl, not much older than me, she, like all the others, paid no attention to the angel she ran towards. As she knelt down to tie her shoe I snatched my chance and ran to grab my sketch pad. I started on the face, to capture who she was before she was stolen away. I had her drawn from the waist up before I blinked and she was gone.

After that I drew all the people who passed through the park. There were young men, and old men, young women and old women, only some made it through. My sketch pad soon filled up, and I had to buy a new one. Hundreds of people disappearing right before my eyes, all documented, all remembered in the pages of my little book.

On my sixteenth birthday, a kid disappeared. He was about seven, with curly red hair and freckles. I didn't think to draw him, he was just a child but I blinked, and he was gone. That was the first time I cried for them, the people who disappeared, I didn't need to cry, I drew them. But this time, I forgot to draw, and now a child was lost. I stumbled out of my room and out of my front door. With tears running down my face, I ran across the street. I didn't stop running until I reached the middle. My feet stopped in front of the angel. That was where my knees gave out and I fell to the ground, sobbing. My hands tore at the sketch book ripping out the pages, setting all those lost people free. My eyes wandered up to her face. Then, I blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Also thank you, codelyokomonadvanced, for helping with the story!**

Then, she blinked.

I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have taken her, but I did. She noticed me, in a way that no one ever did. Everyone else just ran past, staring ahead. she noticed me, and she also noticed what I had done. That I had stolen all those people away to new lives. I wish that I could explain to her why I had taken them. I wish that I could explain that I was trying to help them. But, now I can't.

I can't tell her that I was giving them a second chance, to do the things that they had always wanted to. I was giving them a chance to meet new people, and to create a new identity for themselves, because I couldn't. I will always be stuck here, hiding.

It is the curse of an angel to never be noticed, to never be loved or feared or respected. Always to be ignored. No one cares about stone, because stone has no life, no essence, no soul or feelings. So people smash you, they bounce their toys off of you, they allow their children to climb all over you, and they ignore you.

As an angel all I really want is to be seen as a sentient being, not a rock or a decoration. I want to be seen for who I am, but that can never be. I cant even look at my own people, without trapping them in their own disguise. I was forced to run from my own kind, instead of covering my eyes and blinding myself from the world around me.

Then people who I take are lucky, they get a chance at a new life. I wish that I could do the same. I wish it were that easy, that I could be stolen away to a new, better, life. I wish that all I had to do was blink.

**A/N: In case it wasn't obvious, this is from the angel's POV.**

**Also, sentient means to be able to feel deep emotions and stuff.(Someone asked what it meant, and I figured that they wouldn't be the only ones) **


End file.
